In the Eleventh Hour
by tanner
Summary: My fic exchange for Angel Kashmir1. JH, and that's all I'm sayin'


**Title:** In the Eleventh Hour

**Rating**: R

**Notes:** My Halloween Fic Exchange for Angel.  Hope you like!

_In the Eleventh Hour..._

_She asked what he thought about their date, which apparently, was no worse than bowling since he didn't hate bowling she figured they were doing pretty well.  So she leaned in and kissed him._   

Her first thought was to pull away and break the kiss.  Her second and more agreeable thought was to get closer and increase the contact between them.  Sliding her hand down, she gently kneaded the firm muscle of his thigh.  Sensing no opposition, she lightly traced the outline of his growing erection, using the tips of her fingernails to brush his length.

He growled, a throaty sound that reverberated over her lips and down to the pit of her stomach.  With a self-satisfying grin, she nipped at his lower lip and then ran her tongue over it to soothe any pain.  Not to be outdone, he ran his hand along the side of her waist, resting just underneath the curve of her breast.

The warmth of his hand was intoxicating, even through the many layers of clothing she wore.  She tried not to arch into his touch, but the first brush of his thumb against her nipple made it impossible.  She gripped his shirt as his thumb made lazy circles on the fabric of her jumper.  She could feel her nipples harden at his touch and wished for a closer, more intimate contact.

Her wish was answered when he started to undo the row of buttons that held her jumper together.  After an agonising amount of time, she felt the fabric push apart and his hand gently graze the underside of her breast.  The cute little outfit that seemed like such a good idea in the morning was proving to be an obstacle as she longed for a more complete contact.

Frustrated by her lack of mobility and inaccessibility of her own clothing, she slid off of the hood of the car and stood in-between his legs.  "Let's go somewhere more comfortable," she whispered as she placed a line of wet kisses down his neck. "There's a blanket in the trunk."

His silent agreement was punctuated by a quick, bruising kiss and she pushed herself away and watched as he hopped down and walked around to the back of the car.  Pausing a second to appreciate his retreating view, she straightened up and hurried towards the small grassy area a few feet away from the car. 

He rummaged through the trunk of the Lincoln, searching for the blanket Jackie had requested.  Taking advantage of his unseen position, he re-adjusted his now confining jeans.  After a few more minutes of looking and one last check to make sure he wouldn't embarrass himself, he draped the blanket over his arm, closed the trunk and walked over to where Jackie was waiting.  

Wearing nothing but his jacket.

The faded green fabric hung mid-way down her thighs and she had pushed the sleeves up slightly so her small hands were free.  She had left the buttons undone and he could glimpse the triangle of light brown hair that formed at the junction of her thighs.  His eyes roam higher, and he willed the lapels to fall open and allow him an unhindered view of the breasts he had only briefly touched.

Swallowing deeply, he tried to ignore the increasing pressure forming in the front of his jeans.  He had to focus on putting one foot in front of the other in order to close the gap between them.  With a small smile she took the blanket and spread it on the ground, giving him just a glimpse of her ass as she leaned over to straighten the edges.  When she was satisfied with her work she sauntered over to where he was standing.  There was a small moment of awkwardness as they watched each other, but Jackie took the initiative and started to work the metal buckle that held his belt together.  

"Jackie…" he started.

"Hmm?" she said as she concentrated on his belt.

"What--"

"Am I doing?" she supplied.  When he didn't answer she continued.  "Trying to undo your pants.  A little help would be appreciated."

Coming out of his daze, he quickly unfastened his belt but didn't get any farther before Jackie shooed his hands away.  She kissed him soundly and easily lowered the metal zipper.  An arched eyebrow and sly smile spread over her face when she realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

For the first time, she was able to feel his hardness against her skin.  She wrapped her small hand around him and slowly started to stoke him.  Up and down, again and again.  He tilted his head back in pleasure, and she took the opportunity to kiss the hollow of his neck.  

"You feel good," she purred, and slowly lowered them to the blanket.  She made a motion to shrug out of his jacket, but before she could, he grasped the back of her neck and kissed her deeply.

"Leave it on," he rasped against her mouth.

Nodding slightly, she coaxed him into to a sitting position and gracefully swung a leg over his hips so that she was straddling him.  The rough denim of his jeans rubbed against the inside of her thighs and a sudden jolt shot up her spine as her aching center pressed against his stomach.  She resisted the urge to grind against him, knowing that if she did, it would be over too soon.

Her nipples hardened as he pushed the jacket open and exposed her flesh to the cool night air.  A sly smile spread over his face as he kissed his way over her collarbone and latched his mouth onto her breast. She sighed at the exquisite pleasure that his mouth provided and moaned at the loss when he moved on to the other.

The pressure that had built within her threatened to explode, and she softly whimpered his name.  He looked up into her eyes and sought her mouth for another passionate kiss.  Feeling that she was back under control she pushed him onto his back and slithered up the length of his body so that her breasts were in line with his mouth; allowing him to give quick attention to both before she moved down and aligned herself over his erection.

She closed her eyes and tried to commit the feeling to memory before she lowered herself and let him fill her completely.  The sensation was almost too much for her already hypersensitive nerve endings; she could feel a tingle start to work down from the junction of their two bodies.  He trailed his fingers over the curve of her ass before coming to rest on her waist.

There were only a few tentative movements before they fell into a time honed rhythm.  He let her set the pace and seemed content to use his fingertips to explore her exposed flesh.    

Maybe because it had been so long, or it may have had something to do with the way he was lifting her slightly with each stroke, but she felt herself start to fall over the edge.  Choking a whimper she lost all control and let the intense pleasure wash over her.  With a few hard thrusts his own release followed, and she fell against him, momentarily exhausted.

"Wow," she breathed into his chest.

"Yeah," he agreed as he lightly brushed a fallen lock of hair off of her face.

"So…what happens now?" she asked in a small voice.

He gave her a sly smirk and quickly flipped them over. "I'm not opposed to doing it again," he said as he lowered his head and kissed her laughing mouth.

_The End_

**More A/N:**  Angel (Kashmir1) wanted a smutty fic where "Jackie NAILS Hyde" and referenced JBH.  Who was I to say no?  Many thanks to Annie and Jaded who did a wonderful beta.


End file.
